Wasting Time
by Hannahbanana2014
Summary: Kimberly Crawford was used to getting what she wanted. She live with her famous parents and five siblings in a mansion. Jack Brewer was a small town boy who moved from Kentucky to Seaford. The moment they meet they hate each other. Jack thinks Kim is spoiled and annoying while Kim thinks that Jack is judgmental and arrogant. What happens when they have to spend time together?


**_Michael James Crawford (Mike) - is the oldest sibling. He is a Harvard graduate and owns three major businesses. He's 25 years old and engaged to his girlfriend, Samantha Carlson._**

**_Gabriella Alexis Crawford (Gabi) – is a 22 year old actress, fashion designer, and singer. _**

**_Tanner Mason Crawford – is an 18 year old star basketball player and ladies man._**

**_Justin Lee Crawford – is Tanner's twin brother and Video game designer._**

**_Kimberly Elizabeth Crawford (Kim) – is a 17 year old 3_****_rd_****_ degree black belt, head cheerleader, and gymnast. _**

**_Zachary Chase Crawford (Zac) – is a 16 year old skate boarder, snow boarder, and king of pranks._**

**_Isabel Rose Crawford – is the youngest sibling and is 6 months old._**

Kim Crawford woke up to the sound of a baby crying. She groaned, sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

She remembered it was her night to take care of her little sister Isabel. The blonde got out of bed and ran over to her crying sister.

Kim held Isabel in her arms until she drifted to sleep. The teen placed her back in her crib and walked back into her room. She checked her phone to see it was 6:00 and she might as well get ready for school.

Kim walked into the bathroom that was in her room and started brushing her teeth. She washed her face and put on some make up.

Then she put on her blue and white cheerleading uniform with matching cheer shoes and tied her hair back in a blue and white bow.

Kim walked back into her room and grabbed her hot pink duffle bag from her closet. She stuffed her cheer and karate things in it and flung it over her shoulder.

She then grabbed her school bag and her phone and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Her whole family was already eating as she sat down next to her younger brother Zac.

"What are Gabi and Mike doing here?" Kim asked curiously.

Zac swallowed his food before answering, "They are getting their houses remodeled so they are staying here for about two weeks."

Kim dropped her fork and her eyes widened. She loved Gabi and Mike but she liked it better when they didn't live with her. They always tried to boss her around and plus they're the star kids of the family.

"Two weeks?" Kim whispered exasperated.

He nodded. "Two weeks of pure torture." Zac muttered.

Every morning in the Crawford house was chaos. Tanner and Zac were throwing a football across the table while Gabi was screaming at them for spilling a glass of orange juice on her dress.

Her Mom Jenifer was burping Isabel, her Dad Gabe was flipping pancake, Justin's eyes were glued to his IPhone 6, and Mike was on the balcony talking to his business partner.

"It's time for school." Their driver, Davis announced. Kim got out of her chair and ran outside the mansion and got in the limo with Tanner, Justin, and Zac.

Justin and Tanner started arguing about who was hotter, Donna Tobin or Lindsay Anders.

"They each wear 5 lbs of make-up." Kim said.

"Lindsay might, but Donna goes for the natural look." Tanner said dreamily.

"If the natural look means hot pink blush and lipstick then you're right." Kim's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Tanner glared at her.

"Well what about your boyfriend?" Justin interrupted.

"What about him?"

"He wears like a bottle of hair gel a day." Tanner commented.

"You do realize he's captain of the wrestling team, right?"

"So?" Asked Justin.

"So I'm telling Brody what you said." Kim smiled deviously.

"No please don't!" They begged in unison.

"Sorry boys." Kim said with a smile as the limo driver opened her door.

"Kim-

She shut the door and walked into Seaford High. The blonde walked to her locker and shoved her school bag and duffle bag in it. Kim grabbed her books and started to walk away but was stopped by a figure in front of her.

"Hey princess." Brody whispered as he pecked Kim on the lips.

Kim smiled as he started walking her to class.

"I'm sorry I have to miss your wrestling match today." Kim told him.

"Its fine babe, it's not like I expect you to miss practice because of me."

They stopped at Mrs. Clark's math class and Kim turned to face him and kissed him on the cheek.

"By the way, Tanner and Justin think you wear too much hair gel."

"I have to for a look this good." Brody said cockily. Kim shook her head amused and walked into class.

She plopped down in a seat beside her best friend Grace Reynolds. On the other side of her was Mika Gillespie, her sensei Rudy Gillespie's adopted daughter.

"Did you guys hear about the hot new kid?" Mika asked as she twirled her fingers through her hair.

"No," Kim replied. "But I already have a boyfriend." Kim smiled at the thought.

"Whatever, you're no fun." Mika said jokingly.

Kim turned to Grace.

"How's Ricky?" Kim asked.

"Let's just say, never date someone who's in college." Grace replied quietly.

"Did you guys break up?" Kim asked with sympathy.

"He cheated on me with like 5 other girls."Said the brunette with her eyes glued to the floor.

"He doesn't deserve you Grace, he's an idiot to do that to you and he's going to realize that soon enough."

"Then why do I feel like an idiot right now?"

"When Brett broke up with me last year I was devastated, but I found someone better than him and you will too."

Grace broke into a small smile, "Is there anything that can get rid of the pain sooner?"

"Netflix and ice cream." Kim said with a small laugh.

Grace laughed and pulled Kim into a small hug. They pulled away from each other and watched Mrs. Clark walk into the room.

She was a short old lady with thick glasses that rested on the tip of her nose and her gray hair was always in a neat bun. She used a chalkboard and the closest thing she had to technology was her digital clock that sat on her desk.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today and his name is Jackson-

"Jack." The teen replied. Kim looked at the boy. He had long brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a navy T-shirt and some jeans.

"I'm sorry his name is Jack Brewer," Mrs. Clark continued. "Have a seat over there next to Donna Tobin."

Kim rolled her eyes and zoned out the rest of class. When the bell finally rang she got up and ran to her locker.

"Hey Jerry." She said as she got her chemistry books.

"Hey Kim, are you coming to practice?" The Latino asked. "Mika told me someone new is joining our dojo."

"Yeah I will be there." Kim answered.

"Great," Jerry continued. "See you there."

The blonde shut her locker and went to her chemistry class. The new kid was in her class again.

She couldn't help but stare at him. The day went by slowly until the final bell rang and Kim bolted out the door.

Kim put everything in her locker and walked to the gym with Grace by her side.

"Alright ladies listen up!" Kim shouted over the sound of cheerleaders gossiping.

Everyone went quiet as Grace and Kim stood in front of them.

"We are working our butts off this practice so I expect everyone to be able to do this routine with their eyes closed." Grace announced.

Everyone cleared the floor as Kim took a deep breath and did a kart wheel, then a round off, and then a back hand spring. She then did a back tuck and landed in a split.

Everyone followed behind her, learning the cheer and chanting along until practice was over.

Kim took a sip from her water bottle and dashed out the door, not even bothering to change. She dialed her driver's number and pressed the phone to her ear.

It rang a few times until a man's voice came on the other line.

"Hi Kimberly." He said in a deep voice.

"Hey Davis, sorry to bother you but I need you to pick me up from Seaford High and take me to the Bobby Wasabi dojo." The blonde said in one breath.

"It's not even a mile away, can't you walk?" He asked annoyed.

"I would but I'm going to be late and my sensei will kill me if I'm late again, See we have this tournament and-" He cut her off.

"Okay I'm busy but I will send someone to pick you up in 5 minutes."

Kim hung up and decided to organize her locker while she waited. She started straightening up her books until she heard a car horn and walked out of Seaford high.

I red, beaten up pickup truck stopped in front of her. The same teen that was new to Seaford High was in front of the steering wheel with a tooth pick in his mouth. He signaled her to get in the passenger's seat. Kim didn't protest as she walked around the truck and hopped in the passenger's seat.

"I'm guessing your Kimberly Crawford." He said in a bored tone.

"Kim," She corrected. "What gave it away?"

"The smell of expensive perfume and blonde hair kind of gave it away?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that all rich people are the same. Spoiled and annoying."

"You don't know me."

"Yeah buy I know your type."

"Oh really and what's my type?"

"Like I said, spoiled and annoying."

"Yeah well you're judgmental and arrogant."

"Hate to break it to you princess but I don't care what you think."

The truck stopped in the parking lot of the dojo and Kim got out while saying, "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime princess." Kim rolled her eyes and barged inside.

A scrawny red headed kid named Milton Krupnick was sparring with Jerry Martinez who he likes to refer to himself as the "Swag master" and Grace was hitting a punching dummy.

The doors slammed which made the teens whipped their heads around to see an angry Kim.

"A-Are y-you okay?" Milton asked quietly.

"I'm fine," She snarled and went into the changing room.

They just shrugged it off and continued what they are doing. The blonde changed it her Gi and walked out of the changing room. She put her duffel bag in her locker and started beating a punching dummy.

Suddenly someone walked through the dojo doors and went into Rudy's office. Kim sighed when she saw who it was.

Rudy came out of his office having a conversation with the boy and signaled us to be quiet.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Jack Brewer. He moved here from a small town in Kentucky and is a black belt. He's going to help us win the tournament and become a permanent member of this dojo." Rudy announced.

Grace beamed as she walked over to Jack and began to twirl her hair while she flirted with him. Jerry glared and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well this will be fun." Kim muttered and mustered all of her strength to kick the dummy in front of her's head off.

**Hey guys review and tell me if you think I should continue. Also go check out my another fanfic I'm writing: Welcome To Seaford. Thanks. **

**~Hannah banana **


End file.
